Primeval episode 4 FFTF
Connor and abby are on a flight together, heading off to thier honeymoon location in portugal. They plan to get a break from the action. As lester celebrates a week of peace and quiet, an anomaly opens up way up in scotland. intro As the group prepare to land on a scottish airstrip, the plane comes under attack from a giant flying beast which Desmond says has been named the megodactyl. He says it is a creature that roams the air occasionally swooping down to savage land creatures. This one is the size of a small aircraft, but Desmond claims it to be a baby. The creature snaps a wing off the plane and the aircraft spirals to the ground. break Connor and abby are in portugal enjoying a night of entertainment. Connor asks abby how the team are doing. Abby says they are probably doing fine. The camera cuts to the aircraft that has crashed into "pine forest" in the heart of the scottish highlands. Knowing there is still a giant flying monster in the air, the group try to find a high place and come across the imfamous ben nevis. Desmond, and Matt climb as Becker and Adam stay at the bottom with radios and EMPS prepared. along with the soldiers that survived the crash. and the pilot. Matt tries to avoid eye contact with Desmond as if they had met before. Desmond then asks "what are you doing in the past matt?" despite nobody telling him matts name break Matt suddenly lashes out at Desmond and the two get into a fist fight near the peak of Ben nevis. however, Desmond stuns Matt with a ihigh powered EMP and leaves him saying "it's lunchtime for the bird now." Desmond then returns to the others claiming that the creature had killed matt and there was nothing he could have done. All of a sudden, the creature swoops down and crushes a soldier, while eating another whole. Becker shoots the beast but this creature is also resistant to the EMPs. Becker then realises that the creatures must have evolved to withstand the electro magnetic pulse. Meanwhile, connor and abby are in thier hotel room together. while connor least expets it, Abby dives on him in only her underwear and the two kiss in bed. All of a sudden though, the power goes out and they hear screaming followed by a roar. Connor then states "well that ruined it a bit..." break Back in scotland a storm has broken out and the remaining people, Becker, Desmond, Adam and the pilot are sheltered under a makeshift tent. all of a sudden they hear the roar of the creature. The pilot says "I'll distract it. You're more use then I ever could be." The pilot runs out and hurls a rock at the creature, allowing himself to be eaten. Meanwhile, becker finds a part of the body that looks less resistant and fires upon it. The creature is stunned and falls into a nearby lake, where it drowns. The grouip head back, saring thier memories of Matt.